dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Tweedledum and Tweedledee (New Earth)
The two Tweeds always conduct their criminal activity in partnership with one another and they prefer mastermind criminal schemes, often letting their henchmen carry out any necessary physical activity. Early Crimes Tweedledum and Tweedledee started their life of crime in Gotham City, stealing valuables from different places at the same time, to confuse the police and the local crime fighters, Batman and Robin. On their first encounters, the Tweeds were victorious over the dynamic duo, but on fourth encounter, Batman and Robin stopped them and delivered them to the authorities. Not long after this, the duo escaped prison and started a criminal racket using a fake hotel to lure people and steal from them. They were eventually discovered and captured by Batman and Robin. Shortly after this, the Tweeds set up a political campaign to become Mayor of a town called Yonville. The Tweeds used the law to arrest Batman and steal from the townsfolk, but they paid for their crimes after Batman escaped from prison and captured them. With time, the Tweeds were diagnosed with some kind of mental illness and were locked away in Arkham Asylum.Arkham Asylum: A Serious House on Serious Earth It is there that they formed an alliance with the Joker and when they escaped from the madhouse, they started a criminal spree in Metropolis. The Tweeds acted as Joker's enforcers and were often used to perform crimes that Joker wouldn't risk to commit. The Tweeds were stopped by the combined efforts of Batman and Superman.World's Finest Vol 2 At the time of the great gang war of Gotham, Tweedledum and Tweedledee were present at the massive criminal gathering in Robinson Park and during the following encounter with the GCPD, Dumfrey Tweed was murdered in the shooting. During the Infinite Crisis, Tweedledum and Tweedledee appear as members of Alexander Luthor, Jr.'s Secret Society of Super Villains. Joker refers to them as "Tweedledee and the new Dum" implying that the original Tweedledum is either dead or still incarcerated. It was later confirmed in Detective Comics #841 that Dumfree Tweed had died and his twin brother Dumson Tweed had taken his place. Recently, the new Tweedledum and Tweedledee were part of the Wonderland Gang. Originally believed by the public to be run by the Mad Hatter, it was revealed that The Tweeds really ran the gang using one of Tetch's own mind control on him in order to cash in on his notoriety. They filled the Wonderland Gang with other pairs based on Alice in Wonderland (such as the Lion and the Unicorn and the Walrus and the Carpenter), but the Mad Hatter eventually got back at them by sticking mind control chips on the two and turning them on each other. After some imprisonment, the Tweeds reformed the Wonderland Gang with the Walrus and the Carpenter but were quickly apprehended by Batman, Robin and Nightwing. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * The characters of Tweedledum and Tweedledee were originally created by novelist Lewis Carroll for the 1871 children's story, Through the Looking-Glass (more commonly referred to as Alice in Wonderland). | Trivia = * Tweedledum and Tweedledee are often mistaken for twin siblings due to their close physical resemblance. However, they are actually cousins. * Tweedledum and Tweedledee often use their close physical resemblance to fool people into believing there is only one of them. | Links = | Wikipedia = Tweedledum and Tweedledee (comics) }} Category:Secret Society of Super-Villains III members Category:Arkham Asylum inmates